Parafilia
by Ada Ross
Summary: Ken y Gabby tienen una discusión sobre acentos. Ligero Ken/Gabby.


**Título:** Parafilia.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Mass Effect.  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Ken/Gabby.  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 643.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> leves spoilers de ME2.  
><strong>Notas:<strong>escrito para Serena, que lo pidió en el fandomfest de Mass Effect :D Y porque Ken y Gabby lo estaban pidiendo a gritos.

* * *

><p>—¿Quieres dejar de mirarla, Ken?<p>

Su amigo no era ningún maestro del disimulo; más bien, Ken desconocía el significado de esa palabra por la forma en que lanzaba largas miradas al otro lado de la sala. Gabby agradeció que el rostro de Tali estuviese oculto tras aquella máscara; no quería ver su expresión asesina por culpa de las atenciones no requeridas de Ken. Éste parecía fascinado con las féminas quarianas, o quizás era sólo Tali. Gabby no lo sabía y tampoco quería ahondar más en el tema. Lo único que buscaba era que Ken se cortase un poco para evitar tensiones en la sala de máquinas.

—No la estoy mirando únicamente —replicó Ken, sin apartar la vista ni un segundo—. También la escucho. ¿Te has fijado en ese acento que tiene, como ruso?

Gabby le propinó un fuerte codazo en las costillas sin inmutarse.

—¿Quieres cerrar el pico? —siseó en voz baja—. Nos sigue oyendo. ¿Eres idiota o qué?

La violencia física pareció hacerle entrar en razón y Ken volvió a poner su atención plena en el trabajo, olvidándose de Tali.

Una hora más tarde, la quariana se marchó repentinamente. Ken no tardó en aprovechar la oportunidad, como si hubiese estado mordiéndose la lengua desde el momento en el que Gabby le mandó callar.

—Sí, las quarianas son sexys.

Gabby pusó los ojos en blanco, lanzando un suspiro resignado.

—Qué revelación, ¿no? Por la forma en que la mirabas, nadie habría adivinado tu opinión.

Ken se frotó la barbilla.

—No es sólo el físico. Es el acento.

—¿Otra vez? Pero si apenas ha cruzado dos palabras contigo.

Él le devolvió un gesto de negación con la mano.

—Es suficiente. Hay algo atractivo en los acentos y eso se nota enseguida. Como tú y yo cuando nos conocimos —afirmó con total seguridad. Gabby frunció el ceño.

—¿Como cuando nos conocimos, qué? —inquirió ella.

—Supe al momento que estabas loca por mi acento. Y todavía te gusta, ¿a que sí? —añadió Ken con una sonrisa ladina. Por suerte, Gabby estaba más que acostumbrada a la socarronería de Ken como para caer en sus patéticas trampas.

—Por supuesto, claro que sí —respondió con falsa vehemencia—; pero hay acentos mejores, Ken, si es eso lo que estamos discutiendo.

Ken alzó una ceja y miró incrédulo a su amiga.

—Si conocieras a un quariano podría estar de acuerdo contigo. Pero aquí no hay quarianos, así que no te hagas la dura —replicó él, acentuando la sonrisa y dándole un golpecito suave en el hombro a Gabby.

—A lo mejor los quarianos no son los únicos aliens con acento sexy. —Gabby saboreó por un momento su pequeña victoria al comprobar el mohín que cruzó la cara de Ken, entre sorprendido e incrédulo.

—Sí, claro. ¿Thane, el drell? O mejor aún: Grunt. Sabía que eras una tía muy bestia, pero hasta ese extremo…

Gabby no se amedrentó ante las elucubraciones de Ken y le devolvió la mirada, entornando levemente los párpados.

—Estaba pensando en Garrus, más bien.

Ahora Gabby sí pudo disfrutar de su victoria: Ken se giró de golpe hacia ella con la ofensa escrita en la cara.

—Espera, Gabby, ¿te gusta más cómo habla Garrus que mi irresistible acento escocés? —preguntó, sin ocultar el tono resentido.

Gabby, regodeándose por toda la situación, asintió de forma tajante.

—Sí.

Las reacciones de Ken a veces eran dramáticas hasta niveles de estupidez absoluta; pero Gabby no podía más que disfrutar mientras le veía refunfuñar en las siguientes semanas cuando trabajaban o, especialmente, cuando tropezaban con Garrus por las otras zonas de la nave. Entre las miradas lujuriosas a Tali y las de odio a Garrus, Gabby se preguntó si Ken estaría haciendo buenas migas en general con el resto de la tripulación.

Por su parte, no estaba dispuesta a claudicar y confesar la verdad. Era más divertido así.

**-fin-**


End file.
